Vitesse lumière
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Un beau jour, Kaito voit le détective le plus réputé de l'est de la galaxie entrer dans son taxi. S'ensuit alors une course poursuite avec l'un des criminels les plus recherchés, et peut-être un peu de flirt au passage. KaiShin / UA Pilote de vaisseau et Police Officer


******Salut ! Encore moi, mais je suis en plein visionnage de Détective Conan, et le KaiShin (Kuroba Kaito x Shinichi Kudo) aura ma mort. Sooo, désolé pour les fautes, pour le plot bancal et les persos OOC, vous êtes prévenus !******

* * *

**OS N°3 : Vitesse lumière.**

_Un beau jour, Kaito voit le détective le plus réputé de l'est de la galaxie entrer dans son taxi. S'ensuit alors une course poursuite avec l'un des criminels les plus recherchés, et peut-être un peu de flirt au passage. _

* * *

– Arrêtez-vous tout de suite !

Jurant à voix haute, Shinichi regarda son suspect partir en courant en direction du sud de la gare, vers le hangar à navette. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait son arrivé, caché entre deux distributeur de canette énergisante, ayant à l'avance deviné que cet homme n'allait pas du tout parvenir à la Citadelle centrale par avion-fusée publique, comme la plupart des inspecteurs l'avait soupçonné, mais bien par des voitures auto-pilotées, certes plus longues mais bien plus discrètes.

Ces moyens de locomotion étaient parfaits pour de courtes distances, et son suspect était activement recherché depuis plus de trois jours dans toute la galaxie : il aurait forcément été repéré dans un avion qui se rendait à la Capitale Est – aussi appelée la Citadelle – si bien que Shinichi en avait fait les suppositions qui s'imposaient.

– Stop !

_Merde_, pensa t-il en évitant in extremis une femme enceinte qui se trouvait sur son passage. À présent, il regrettait peut-être d'avoir voulu prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait raison ; simplement prévenir Takagi et venir attendre le potentiel coupable – d'un double meurtre, peut-être cela était-il utile de le préciser – avec quelques policiers aurait été bien plus intelligent.

Mais être le plus jeune agent de la police était un job à temps plein, et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de leur rappeler que si, il avait sa place parmi eux et que non_ Satou, il n'était pas là uniquement pour aller chercher ton café_.

Soudain, l'homme disparu derrière une double porte automatique, et Shinichi le perdit de vue : la simple pensée de la sentence qui l'attendait lui fit redoubler l'allure. S'il le perdait, Megure allait l'assassiner pour de bon.

Juste à temps, il se glissa entre les plaques de vitres qui manquèrent de se refermer sur lui, puis continua de courir au milieu de la foule : cette gare était l'une des seules au cœur de la capitale, et certaines personnes l'utilisaient tous les jours. Et malheureusement, nous étions vendredi soir.

En levant la tête, Shinichi constata qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le grand hangar où se trouvaient les navettes taxis, et il eut un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine et il observa, impuissant, l'homme monter dans une navette-taxi, puis s'échapper alors que lui criait au milieu de la foule :

– _Putain ! _

Pendant une seconde, il pensa à abandonner, à simplement s'arrêter et retourner au poste pour que l'inspecteur envoie plusieurs voitures à sa poursuite, mais sa fierté l'insulta immédiatement. Satou ferait de lui son assistant personnel, et Megure serait très certainement déçu.

Jurant encore une fois, Shinichi s'élança vers la première navette flottante qu'il vit, puis s'excusa auprès de l'homme qui était presque monté à l'intérieur :

– Urgence, agent de la police privée de la Citadelle, je réquisitionne !

Se sentant coupable une fraction de seconde devant son air irrité, le jeune homme changea rapidement d'avis lorsque ce dernier se mit à l'insulter. Alors pour la forme il lui donna un petit coup de pied dans la cheville avant de claquer la portière.

S'asseyant sur le siège du milieu, il se pencha en avant, posa sa main sur l'épaule du chauffeur qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder, puis s'écria avec un petit air jubilant :

– Suivez cette navette !

Cette réplique digne d'un film d'action le fit presque glousser, puis il se souvint qu'un double meurtrier était sur le point de s'échapper, alors il rajouta :

– Appuyez sur le champignon !

Presque aussitôt, il sentit la navette se surélever légèrement, puis les moteurs à propulsion s'allumèrent dans un bruit aiguë : une seconde plus tard la navette s'élançait sur les routes, et Shinichi manqua de se faire aplatir contre les sièges.

_Putain de chiotte. _

– Je... –

– Agent de la police privée de la Citadelle, hein ? Classe, commenta le chauffeur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur, et alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose – comme : _ouais pas trop mal, le plus jeune depuis vingt ans à vrai dire _puis_ merde vos yeux sont super bleus et en fait vous êtes super jeune _– la navette doubla une voiture automatisée et Shinichi se prit la fenêtre. Il décida, à juste titre, de mettre sa ceinture.

– Bon, sinon, continua t-il en lançant un coup d'œil dans le rétro, je dois vraiment le suivre ?

– Cet homme est suspecté de deux homicides volontaires, donc oui vaut mieux.

– Vous voulez vraiment l'attraper ?

– Bien sûr que je veux l'attraper, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

Se penchant entre les sièges – tout en se tenant à ce qu'il pouvait car ce type _conduisait vraiment très vite_ – Shinichi prit cette fois le temps de l'observer réellement : il était en effet bien plus jeune que ce qu'il aurait pu attendre d'un chauffeur de taxi – il n'était pas dédaigneux, loin de là, simplement la dernière fois qu'il en avait pris un, il avait manqué de se faire enlever par un vieux sexagénaire qui ne l'avait relâché sur le bas coté que quand Shinichi lui avait collé son arme sur l'oreille –. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, ou pas beaucoup plus, possédait une mâchoire plutôt bien dessinée, des traits fins, et surtout une paire d'iris bleu indigo : il manqua de rester bloquer dessus, mais bien heureusement le chauffeur donna un coup de volant vers la droite et dépassa trois navette flottante d'un coup.

Shinichi les observa avec des yeux ronds.

– Hum, commença t-il en resserrant sa prise. Quel est votre nom ?

– Kuroba Kaito, fit-il avec un petit rictus amusé. Et vous monsieur l'agent ?

– Shinichi Kudo. Kuroba-san, est-ce que tu pourrais... je ne sais pas, peut-être arriver à sa hauteur pour que je puisse... faire mon maximum pour l'arrêter ?

Peut-être sauter sur le toit d'une voiture en marche, si le cœur lui en disait, mais il évita de le dire à haute voix, car la plupart du temps les autres n'aimaient pas beaucoup ses actions.

– Et bien..., réfléchit-il en faisant apparemment abstraction du tutoiement soudain. Je pourrais peut-être le rattraper, mais seulement si...

– Si quoi ?

– Et bien, si monsieur l'agent ici présent m'autorise à griller quelques points importants du code de la route galactique, et s'il promet de ne pas m'arrêter en descendant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Shinichi remarqua une fois de plus qu'il était – et bien, plutôt beau.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'arrête ? se rendit-il compte, car cela n'avait pas de sens.

– Mon nom ne te dit rien ? Vraiment rien ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de faire travailler sa mémoire, mais rien ne vint.

– Pas vraiment non. T'es une célébrité ou quelque chose du genre ?

– Disons que je suis un ancien pilote, répondit-il vaguement. Et que j'aime les moteurs puissants. Ah, votre homme a pris le contrôle de la voiture je crois, il s'enfuit sur la voie rapide.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Shinichi constata qu'effectivement, la navette-taxi avait accéléré brusquement et prenait à présent la sortie plus proche pour rejoindre la voie express qui traversait la capitale. Faisant très rapidement son choix – et avec le visage de l'inspecteur Megure imprimé sur la rétine – il ordonna :

– Fais tout ce que tu peux, mais ne le perds pas, d'accord ?

– Tes désirs sont des ordres, monsieur l'agent, acquiesça Kaito en tendant la main vers son tableau de bord.

Il appuya sur deux boutons, puis le moteur fit un bruit étrange.

– C'est parti ! Accroche toi –

Et soudain, la navette décolla littéralement du sol, et Shinichi se mit à crier.

* * *

Kaito n'aurait jamais vraiment cru rencontrer un jour le golden boy de la police privée de la Capitale, et surtout pas dans ces conditions là.

Que les choses soient claires : il n'était pas l'un des fans de Shinichi Kudo. Peut-être que de temps à autre, il achetait un magazine où l'agent était en première page, ou alors il se renseignait sur ses dernières enquêtes, mais dans les faits, il n'était pas _fan_. Pas du tout.

Donc, quand l'agent le plus jeune de la police de la capitale était entré dans son taxi en déclamant l'une des phrases les plus clichées des anciens films d'action, il avait eu un moment de surprise avant de s'exécuter joyeusement en mettant les gaz.

Kaito aimait la vitesse. Pour un ancien pilote de navette de course, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais pendant son temps libre il aimait utiliser sa bonne vielle navette-taxi pour tester les nouveaux moteurs que sa meilleure amie y insérait. Aoko Nakamori travaillait dans l'un des garages les plus célèbres de la Citadelle, et adorait passer des heures sur la navette de fonction de Kaito, à pousser tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher au maximum : souvent elle lui demandait ensuite ses temps et ressentis, pour savoir si elle pourrait ensuite vendre ses pièces sur le marché automobile, dans les souterrains.

– Mon nom ne te dit rien ? Vraiment rien ?

Il s'en était douté, mais savoir qu'à ses yeux il n'était qu'un chauffeur de taxi un peu jeune était légèrement vexant.

– Pas vraiment non, t'es une célébrité ou quelque chose du genre ?

Kaito dut retenir le rictus amusé qui menaçait de prendre place sur ses lèvres, car Shinichi Kudo n'était absolument pas comme il se l'était imaginé : de froid et mature, il venait de passer à un peu dans la lune et affreusement canon.

Enfin, même sur photo il était canon, mais là n'était pas la question.

– Disons que je suis un ancien pilote. Et que j'aime les moteurs puissants. Ah, remarqua t-il alors que la voiture qu'il suivait venait de faire un écart assez dangereux, votre homme a pris le contrôle de la voiture je crois, il s'enfuit sur la voie rapide.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, l'entrée de l'autoroute intérieur qui traversait la Citadelle de part en part s'ouvrait sur la droite. Cette route à quatre voies était l'une des plus empruntées, et Kaito savait qu'en restant un gentil chauffeur de taxi il perdrait sa trace.

La voix de Shinichi lui parut étrangement assurée :

– Fais tout ce que tu peux, mais ne le perds pas, d'accord ?

Un frisson impatient le traversa, et Kaito sentit ses lèvres s'étirer.

– Tes désirs sont des ordres, monsieur l'agent.

Il tendit la main vers le tableau de bord, et appuya sur le bouton qui désactivait la sécurité qu'Aoko avait renommé « la sécurité spéciale taxi normal » puis pressa celui qui activait le deuxième moteur de la navette. Il la sentit rugir, et resserra sa prise sur le volant.

– C'est parti ! Accroche toi –

Et son taxi flottant s'envola littéralement, tandis que Shinichi lâcha un étrange cri aigu.

* * *

Shinichi ne savait pas qui était ce type, mais il était très heureux d'être entré dans la voiture de Kuroba Kaito. L'autoroute était noire de monde, et ce dernier zigzaguait entre toutes les voitures auto-pilotées et les navettes publiques et privées qui se trouvaient là. Quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque le taxi s'était littéralement envolée, Kaito avait pris les commandes et demandé à Shinichi de se tenir : à présent ce dernier se faufilait entre des deux sièges afin de passer à l'avant, escaladant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage afin de s'installer à coté du pilote – car pouvait-il à présent vraiment continuer à simplement l'appeler « chauffeur » ? –.

Une fois en place, il se retourna vers Kaito :

– C'est une... navette intéressante. Plutôt rapide.

– Sans blague ? rit-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

Soudain, ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le rétroviseur intérieur, et il grimaça.

– Je crois que tes amis policiers essayent de me faire comprendre que je suis en excès de vitesse.

Effectivement, ce fut à ce moment que Shinichi remarqua les sirènes et phares bleus qui tentaient de les suivre.

– Bon... au grands maux les grands remèdes je crois.

L'agent détacha sa ceinture sous l'exclamation outré de Kaito, puis fouilla dans sa poche arrière pour trouver sa plaque. En même temps, il attrapa son arme de service dans le holster attaché à sa ceinture.

– Tu ne vas pas... –

Mais si, il allait faire exactement ce que Kuroba pensait. Appuyant sur le bouton de la portière afin d'ouvrir la vitre, Shinichi sortit sa tête et le haut de son corps à l'extérieur.

Le vent le fit grimacer, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de demander :

– Évite les mouvements trop brusques, d'accord ?

– T'inquiète pas, monsieur l'agent, j'ai pas non plus envie de te voir passer sous les navettes.

Il appuya sur un bouton et murmurant « stabilisation », puis Shinichi tourna la tête vers la police des routes. Il attrapa son nœud papillon que le Docteur Agasa – qui n'était ni un docteur, ni un génie quoi qu'il en dise – lui avait confectionné pour son premier jour de boulot, et le régla sur « amplifier ».

– Je suis Shinichi Kudo, déclara t-il en levant sa plaque pour la mettre à la vue de tous. J'ai réquisitionné ce véhicule et je suis à la poursuite d'un criminel hautement recherché, merci de ne pas intervenir.

Il savait que techniquement, cet homme aurait du être un simple « suspect », mais ses agissements – sa fuite – lui prouvait que ses déductions avaient été exactes.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis les lumières bleus s'éteignirent et les voitures ralentirent. Shinichi soupira de soulagement puis se glissa de nouveau à l'intérieur avant de refermer à fenêtre.

– C'était... plutôt cool, déclara Kaito en enlevant le mode qui stabilisait la navette.

Et l'agent lui répondit par un rictus fier, le cœur battant d'excitation.

* * *

– J'ai une idée, mais peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si bonne, déclara soudain Shinichi alors que la sortie de l'autoroute s'approchait dangereusement.

Kaito l'avait prévenu : une fois l'homme sorti de cette voie rapide, l'attraper serait bien plus compliqué. D'une part, car les routes devenaient bien plus nombreuses et certaines menaient jusqu'à d'autres planètes, et d'autre part car elles commençaient également à devenir bien plus étroites, et que dépasser le véhicule deviendrait alors bien plus compliqué.

– Dis toujours, je suis sûr que ça doit pouvoir se faire.

Shinichi sortit son arme, la posa sur le tableau de bord, sous le pare-brise, puis enleva sa veste. Kaito cligna des yeux.

– Loin de moi l'idée de t'interrompre, mais qu'est-ce que...

Attachées à son pantalon, une paire de bretelles noires contrastait avec la blancheur de sa chemise : il les détacha, puis sembla balayer l'intérieur de la navette du regard.

– Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Pour résumer, tu vas accélérer et doubler toutes les voitures qui nous séparent de mon suspect, puis je vais monter sur le toit et sauter sur sa navette. Ensuite je brise une vitre et je le menace pour qu'il s'arrête, compris ?

– _Absolument pas, non. _

Kaito avait certainement mal entendu, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il lui propose réellement cela, n'est-ce pas ?

– T'as juste à accélérer un peu, lui fit remarquer Shinichi en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas si grave, si ?

– Et toi tu veux monter sur _un toit_.

L'autre fit la moue.

– Des toits, en fait. Mais c'est pas le plus important.

Soudain, Kaito accéléra brusquement et doubla deux voitures se glissant entre elles, penchant la navette-taxi sur le coté. Shinichi s'accrocha à ce qu'il put, mais se cogna tout de même la tête sur la vitre.

– On arrive bientôt à la sortie, et après je risque de le perdre. Je t'assure qu'il faut vraiment que j'attrape ce type, sinon l'inspecteur va me...

Il fit une grimace, et le pilote comprit dans un soupire.

– Ça, ce sont des bretelles élastiques, fit-il en les levant devant lui. Je peux les accrocher à ce truc dans la boite à gants, et à ma ceinture. Pas de soucis.

Pas de soucis ?

– C'est un gadget.. un peu con ton nœud pap' ?

– Ouais. Maintenant Kuroba-san –

– Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Kaito, vu où on en est.

– Ok. Kaito, alors. Si tu veux bien mettre pied au plancher et rattraper cet enfoiré histoire qu'on arrête de risquez nos vies à tout instant, ça serait merveilleux.

Kaito tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il savait que c'était fou – et _super dangereux _– mais d'un autre coté... Shinichi Kudo n'était-il pas censé être un génie ?

Il décida qu'il était temps d'allumer le troisième moteur. Aoko serait ravie.

– C'est parti !

* * *

Shinichi pensa vaguement, alors qu'il passait l'une des extrémités de ses bretelles autour de la ceinture de son pantalon, que Kuroba Kaito était _vraiment_ flippant.

Se tenant d'une main à son siège, il observait d'un œil effrayé la route qui défilait à toute vitesse, et de l'autre le visage concentré et bien trop heureux de Kaito alors qu'il slalomait entre les navettes. Il venait tout juste de remarquer que son taxi possédait une vielle boite de vitesse qu'on ne trouvait plus que rarement – si sa mémoire était bonne, elle se trouvait seulement sur les grandes navettes publiques pour longue distance ainsi que sur les véhicules de courses –, et le pilote les passait avec une facilité déconcertante : il semblait complètement dans son élément.

La navette fit soudain une embardée brusque vers la gauche, et Kaito déclara :

– Il est là.

À leur droite, son homme les observait avec une expression déconfite, et Shinichi ne put retenir un petit ricanement triomphal.

– T'es le meilleur, Kaito.

Il manqua bien évidemment le rougissement de ce dernier, et attrapa son arme avant d'ouvrir la vitre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus et surtout sans regarder en bas ou nulle part ailleurs, il s'extirpa de la navette et monta agilement sur le toit : Kaito faisait son maximum pour garder le véhicule stable, et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Devant lui, il sentit que son homme s'apprêtait à donner un coup de volant pour s'éloigner d'eux, alors il n'hésita pas : il sauta sur le toit d'en face, détachant ses bretelles pour éviter qu'elles ne le retiennent.

La navette du criminel était bien moins équilibrée, signe qu'il avait plus de mal à contrôler son véhicule que Kaito – rien d'étonnant à cela, Kuroba était un as du volant –.

Préparant son arme, Shinichi s'aplatit sur la navette et respira un bon coup : la seconde d'après il envoyait la crosse de son pistolet dans la vitre coté passager, en profita pour rapidement glisser sa main afin que la portière s'ouvre, puis se laissa tomber à l'intérieur après une petite accélération du rythme cardiaque.

Il pointa son arme sur le suspect.

– Ça vous dérangerait de vous arrêter quelques minutes sur le coté ? J'ai des questions.

* * *

– Bon, et bien j'imagine que je dois vous féliciter, même si vous avez foutu une belle frayeur à de nombreuses personnes sur cette autoroute, fit l'inspecteur Megure en le regardant avec des yeux plissés.

Shinichi se gratta la nuque en lâchant un petit « ah-ah-ah », puis s'excusa platement :

– Je suis désolé, j'aurai du prévenir Takagi et attendre les renforts.

– Tu aurais dû, oui, mais je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Après tout tu as appréhendé le suspect.

Il se retourna vers ce dernier qui était en train d'être emmené dans une voiture. Du coin de l'œil, Shinichi aperçut Kaito remonter dans sa navette-taxi, et lâcha distraitement « attendez moi deux minutes » avant de se précipiter vers lui.

– Kaito !

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

– Shinichi ?

Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

– Tu allais partir sans même me dire au revoir ? Après toutes ces émotions ?

Kaito lui fit un sourire amusé.

– Une course poursuite et quelques cascades ça rapproche, hum ? Monsieur l'agent souhaiterait-il peut-être m'offrir son numéro de téléphone, si un jour lui vient l'idée d'aller boire un verre sans risquer sa vie ?

Il s'était étrangement rapproché, et Shinichi eut soudain chaud.

– Je sais pas, ça dépend : tu ne trouverais pas ça horriblement ennuyant ?

– Avec toi ? Ça ne risque pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps – depuis qu'il avait rompu avec sa meilleure amie, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore au lycée, en fait – Shinichi se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas une mauvaise idée. Kaito était un garçon intéressant, plein de surprise, et vraiment, vraiment pas mal.

Quand il revint vers l'inspecteur Megure, un large sourire sur les lèvres, ce dernier l'observait d'un air curieux. Pour le coup, il en aurait presque chantonné.

– Dis moi, fit-il une fois que Shinichi fut devant lui. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé en tête à tête avec le Kaitou Kid.

– Avec qui ?

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où le véhicule de Kaito avait disparu.

– Tu sais, le Kaitou Kid. C'est comme ça qu'il est surnommé : Kuroba Kaito. Il a gagné le Grand Prix trois années de suite. Il y avait une rumeur comme quoi il conduisait parfois un taxi et que quelques personnes l'auraient aperçu, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment... Shinichi ?

Cet enfoiré allait l'entendre. Et il ne manquerait pas de mentionner le Kaitou Kid, quand il se déciderait à l'appeler.

Il était _bien_ une célébrité, après tout.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


End file.
